$(1+5^2)-16\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^3 =$
Answer: Let's simplify the expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({1+5^2})-{16}\left({\dfrac{1}{2}}\right)^3$ Add ${1+5^2}$ inside the parentheses first. $={26}-{16}\left({\dfrac{1}{2}}\right)^3$ Find $\left({\dfrac12}\right)^3$, which is ${\dfrac18}$, and multiply by ${16}$. $={26}-2$ Subtract $2$ from ${26}$. $=24$ $ (1+5^2)-16\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^3=24$